


The Problem With Galra

by SpookySheep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is 18, Keith (Voltron) is 19, Lance (Voltron) is 18, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Pidge (Voltron) is 16, Rover Is Alive, Shiro (Voltron) is 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: “Well son, you see… At times… commonly three to four time a year, well…” Coran, bless him, tried to begin the lengthy talk.“Coran,” Allura got her adviser's attention and cleared her throat before putting on a polite smile, “Perhaps I should be the one to explain?”“Ah, yes, right you are princess. I'll just… shall I?” Coran took a large step back and stood by the door, gaze strictly on the ceiling and hands folded behind his back.Allura took a deep breath to steady herself and schooled her features into a mask of calm before turning back to the young men seated on the bed. “Well Keith, I'm to believe congratulations are in order!”The red paladin looked at her with a skeptical expression for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking. “Congratulations?”“Why, yes! It's actually quite celebratory among the race when a Galra presents, and especially so when one presents as an omega.” After this, the princess was meet with near twin looks of confusion. One from each man before her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough A/B/O heat cycle fic for Shiro and Keith! It's my favorite kink, c'mon people! 
> 
> This takes place somewhere after Keith and the rest find out about his Galra heritage and after Allura makes peace with it, but before the end of season two. Think of it as a sort of parallel AU! Oh, and Rover is alive because I love Rover.
> 
> Mostly unbeta'd! I apologize for all mistakes that I missed in my read throughs!  
> I've awful with chaptered fic, which is why I've already written chapter two and half of chapter three. I REFUSE to let this be yet another unfinished story.

The meat of his palm hit the solid covering of muscle over rib with a dull thud, causing his opponent to let out a surprised wheeze. It was not a soft blow, however the man to receive it was more than use to taking hits by now. Quick to recover, his opponent rolled with the momentum his body naturally provided as he flinched back from the punch.

“Impressive,” the man spoke between raised fists. Keith didn't reply, not wanting to break concentration.

Another punch was thrown, this time to his shoulder. A kick to his right hip. A swing at his stomach. Shiro effectively dodged the first two and blocked the last with a quick counter, sending Keith off balance as his fist took a sudden left the other man hadn’t accounted for.

Shiro wasn't the only one of the two who's fighting instincts were honed to a sharp edge, though. Keith's body moved with the counter, rolling on the training mat, and he popped up behind his opponent. Before Shiro could do more than turn his head, Keith kicked out the back of the man's knees and the taller went down to the floor. Without wasting time Keith pounced, taking the high ground and pinning Shiro to the mat by the shoulders and back of his neck.

“You're still going too easy on me, Shiro,” The red paladin growled, “You need to stop being afraid of hurting me, I can take it.” Keith was more than irritated by now at how soft the older man was when they sparred like this. He didn't think Shiro did it purposely, but there was no fire behind his attacks. It was all methodical and lacked the will to come out on top; to win.

Shiro had twice the width Keith did, and was more experienced to boot. He shouldn't be getting his ass kicked so easily. Letting Keith win wouldn't teach him anything. There was no skill to be gained by being treated like porcelain.

Without warning, the man under him pushed up with his arms and rolled over, so Keith was now pinned with his back to the floor under the black paladin’s bulk. Shiro kicked up with his legs, breaking Keith's hold and settling himself up into a crouch.

Keith scrambled to his feet as soon as Shiro had broken free, taking a defensive stance with his balance centered. Shiro came at him now with swings and kicks. Shiro may have power, but Keith had speed. It was almost second nature for him to dodge every attack thrown at him. The only problem was that Keith's body was tiring fast, and whatever speed he held over Shiro would soon wane if he didn't finish this soon.

Feeling the strain of his muscles, Keith took a risk in his stance. He changed his body to play up his flurry of attacks, rather than to defend and keep a sturdy footing. If he could just knock Shiro down one more time, get him on his back, he could finish this round and come out the victor.

But Shiro knew Keith too well. The man's body language, the way he thought, the way he strategized… He was so familiar with the red paladin that he saw clearly how his body was wearing down and weakening -- in his labored breaths, in the sweat that ran down the side of his neck, in the clench of his jaw and the pinch of his eyebrows. He knew the younger man was nearing his limit and would make a rash decision that would jeopardize victory. It was such a common move from Keith when backed into a corner that Shiro had planned for it since the first punch was thrown.

The red paladin made his final move, a faint with his fist that had him fall into a crouch to dodge any attacks thrown by his opponent. He then sprung forward to set him in low behind Shiro. It had worked to knock the man down before, so why not give it another try now? Shiro had to admit, Keith played off his speed well. With an opponent that didn't know him as well as Shiro did, it probably would have worked.

As it were…

Shiro spun around, catching Keith's right foot at the ankle as it was about to hit and flipped the man onto his back. Keith hit the mat hard with an ‘oomph!’, getting the air knocked out of him. Shiro closed the distance between them with two steps and crouched down, arms resting on his knees as he looked Keith in the eye.

“Yield?” The older man asked with a friendly smile and quirk of one eyebrow.

“I yield.” It was said with a rough voice and followed up with a cough.  

Shiro offered a hand and the other man grabbed it without hesitation, using the leverage to stand. “You're still too predictable. I know your limits and I knew how you'd act when pushed to them,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms, “You need to work on stamina more than anything, but your counters could use work too.”

“Then show me.” Keith rose to his full height, just a few inches shorter than Shiro, “Show me how to work around my limits. Even if I can fight for longer I still need to know how to protect myself when I'm pushed too far.”

“We’ll work on it another day, Keith.” Shiro's arms uncrossed  and he laid a hand on Keith's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We're both tired, and I don't know about you, but I could use some food.”

Keith huffed but nodded. They both knew Hunk would be cooking and right now his food sounded amazing. Lance and Pidge would probably already be in the kitchen if they weren’t on deck with Allura or with their lions.  

“Alright. Be there after a shower.”

\- - -

It didn’t take long for Keith to shower, dress in fresh clothes, and head down to the kitchen where the others would be gathered. They loved watching Hunk cook, and Hunk loved to show off in the kitchen.

When he walked in, the first thing that caught his attention was that Shiro wasn’t there.

That made something in the back of his mind stir, and he suddenly and inexplicably felt _off,_ as if Shiro not being where he had expected made him nervous somehow. Keith shook the feeling away and walked the rest of the way to the counter, taking a seat next to Lance who watched Hunk as the yellow paladin stirred something in a large pot.

He had _just_ seen Shiro, had been with him less than fifteen minutes ago, and he felt ridiculous for even being taken aback by his friend's lack of company. It wasn’t like Keith to need to see the black paladin that much anyway. The spike of anxiety was probably a coincidence, maybe something coming from Red. The bond between him and his lion was strong enough for that to be a possibility. He’d check on her after eating, just in case.

“Hey Keith,” Lance greeted as Keith settled in next to him.

“Hey,” Keith replied shortly. He and Lance still weren’t the best of friends, but after everything the team had gone through it was hard not to have some familiarity. At least they were conversing more friendly than not these days.

“Keith! Just in time,” Hunk turned and greeted with a big smile, spoon in hand and apron stained, “I’m almost done with lunch. Where’s Shiro?” Keith shrugged and saw Lance do the same out of the corner of his eye.

“I passed him in the hall on the way over,” Pidge spoke as she entered the room, “He said he was checking in with Coran and Allura about something, but he’d be in after.”

After Pidge took her seat the group broke into mild conversation about things they hadn’t noticed before about the Castle of Lions, and eventually the conversation turned to one about the Galaxy Garrison. Pidge brought up similarities she’d connected between the two, ones that lessened her homesickness and make the Castle feel more comforting. Hunk and Lance took turns adding their own here and there, like how both had kick-ass observation decks to watch the stars from.

The conversation went on for a few minutes before Keith started to feel off again. As soon as the doors had opened and he stepped foot in the kitchen he had noticed a weird smell, growing stronger the further in he had gone. He had pushed it to the back of his mind and ignored it, chalking it up to the food being cooked, but the longer he stayed seated at the counter the less likely that seemed. He could smell the food itself fine, and it smelled great. It was like the odd scent was from one or both of the other men. Discreetly, he leaned closer to Lance, nostrils flaring as he took a breath in. He flinched back almost immediately, nearly toppling off the stool.

“Whoa, what’s wrong with you?” Lance gave him a confused look, leaning back a little himself.

Keith coughed and shook his head, eyes and nose crinkled in discomfort. The smell was definitely coming from the blue paladin, although he couldn’t figure out what caused it. It wasn’t a horrible smell per se, but it was strong and caused Keith to repel. “Nothing,” Keith cleared his throat, keeping his distance. “Have you showered today?”

Lance’s expression turned quizzical and he looked down, eyeing his body over. “Uh, yes? Dude did you just sniff me? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine,” Keith bit out. He started to feel a pressure behind his eye, no doubt the start of a headache. He moved his stool further away from Lance, who gave him a glare, and listened to the conversation continue. Just then he felt nausea grip his stomach, starting mild at first but growing strong enough that it couldn't be easily ignored.

“Keith? Hey, you look a little woozy,” Hunk asked from over the stove. The yellow paladin had watched his and Lance’s interaction and the look on his face mirrored those worn by Lance and Pidge when their attention was turned on him too.

“Yeah,” Keith responded after taking a moment to breathe, “I don't know what it is, I've just felt really… weird today.”

“Well here, have some stew, it'll fix you right up!” Hunk finessed dark broth into a bowl and added a few shakes of seasonings Keith couldn't identify, probably alien, into the bowl before setting it down on the table in front of Keith. The food looked good enough, delicious really, and Keith was starving after training, but for some reason his stomach twisted sickly at the thought of eating. He had to close his eyes to center himself.

“Thanks Hunk, it looks great, I just… I don't feel right. I think I came down with something.”

“I hope it isn't some alien bug that we’ll all catch,” Lance spoke up from his seat at the table, talking in-between big gulps of stew. He pointed at Keith threateningly, a comically large piece of bread in his hand lessening the danger, “If you pass it to me I'll never forgive you.”

Keith rose an eyebrow, unimpressed. He would have snapped something back, but his head began to pound. Not all that painfully, but a sure sign of the headache that crept up on him. It was like Lance’s smell was a constant irritant to his senses and caused something inside him to recoil. He couldn’t understand why.

“I'm gonna go, guys. I need air, or as close to it as I can get on the ship.”

Keith pushed away from the counter and walked at a brisk pace out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him, but not before he heard Hunk call out, “You won't even try a bite?!”

Out in the hall, the clean air made Keith feel almost instantly better. His head cleared after a few deep breaths and the nausea disappeared as quickly as it had come. He took a moment to ponder what had happened before chucking it up as a freak thing and heading off to Red’s hangar. He would stop by his room on the way and grab a snack bar or two. Better than going back in the kitchen and risk repeating whatever it was.

\- - -

Red sat as calm and regal as ever in her personal hangar when Keith stopped by. The lion seemed fine as far as a quick look told him. No new cuts or scrapes on her outer layer, or anything else out of the ordinary. It was a relief, but it also furthered Keith’s confusion. If the weird anxiety and feeling of unease wasn’t coming from Red, then what?

“Hey girl.” The red lion seemed to awake at the sound of Keith’s voice, although Keith knew Red was always awake, in a sense. The lion’s eyes glowed with life, it’s massive head bowing down to Keith’s level. The paladin couldn’t help but let a small smile upturn his lips as he reached out with a hand to touch his lion’s nose. The bond between them was strong. Maybe the strongest of all the paladins and their lions.

Keith had always relied on instinct to fight, to survive, and the relationship between him and the red lion had been forged by that instinct. They felt each other more than anything, so attuned to the other that it was getting hard to differentiate between himself and his lion during the heat of a battle. When they fought for their lives, it was like they were one being rather than two separate parts working together. Keith knew it was similar for the other paladins, but he couldn’t help but feel that his bond was something _more_.

Red had become much more than a weapon to him, more than just a compatible vessel he piloted. Red had become one of his closest friends.

The large doors of the hangar slid open with a soft swoosh of air, alerting Keith to the presence of someone new. Red raised her head and meet them with a bright stare as Keith looked over his shoulder.

“Hey, Keith.” It was Pidge, walking toward the two with a padd in her hand and a gleam in her eye; the kind she got when chasing knowledge about something she hadn’t yet had all the answers to. Rover hovered along beside her, happily humming.

“Pidge,” he greeted. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing serious.” She gave him a warm smile as she neared, waving to Red who responded with a polite growl. “I was just doing some thinking. About… Well, whatever it is that’s going on with you.”

“Nothing’s going on with me.” He sounded purposely defiant, even to his own ears.

“Right,” Pidge snorted, not at all convinced. “Seriously though, I have a theory. Which… You may or may not like, all things considered.”

Keith crossed his arms against his chest, and Pidge took it for the defensive move it was. She sighed. “I think it may be connected to your Galra heritage, Keith. You mentioned Lance’s smell earlier, right? Well I’ve done some research into Galra anatomy, and they have a super sensitive sense of smell compared to humans, along with-”

“I just have some kind of space sickness, like the flu or something. It has nothing to do with the Galra,” He interjected.

“Keith, just listen, I found some really interesting stuff, and even if it isn’t what’s affecting you, you should still hear it.”

“I don’t want to know about them, Pidge. I’m nothing like them. I don’t even know where the Galra stood in my family or how much I have in me, none of what you found would make a difference because I’m not the same as them.”

“You can use Galra tech, you awakened that blade!” She insisted, “You can’t deny that at least _some_  of you is Galra enough to work genetically coded Galra interfaces! Which would stand to reason that  _some_ things common among Galra anatomy is in you as well.”

“I’m done having this conversation.” The red paladin turned his back on Pidge. Red opened her jaws and lowered her head, ready to take her paladin aboard. “I’m taking Red for a fly if the others ask.”

“You have to hear this, Keith. You can’t just run from this forever! Keith!” But it was too late. The lion had already closed its jaws around the man and Keith was closed off from the rest of the galaxy.

Pidge growled in frustration as she watched the red lion sprint down the runway of the hangar. She liked Keith and all, but the dude could be frustratingly dense. How he got such a thick head to fit in his helmet was a mystery.

She looked down at the list of info on her padd and gave a deep sigh. The green paladin hoped Keith was right. Otherwise, things could get… Complicated.

\- - -

Keith had come back from his fly with Red only an hour after leaving, and now he felt too warm no matter what he tried. He had removed layers until he was only dressed in his thin dark undershirt and black pants, but even then it was almost as suffocating as his thick jacket and heavy belt had been.

He hadn't been training or running or fighting or doing any sort of usual activity when it hit -- just sitting on the bridge in his chair as the ship flew leisurely through space. It was like whatever bug he had caught came and went in waves that took over his whole body with no warning or trigger. As minutes passed it got harder for him to breathe. He felt sweat prickle at his forehead and back of his neck, gathering before sliding in small rivets across his heated skin.

Keith’s limbs felt loose and tired and he all but went limp in his chair, head resting against the back as he stared unseeing at the ceiling. The position stretched his chest and neck out, almost like they were on display. It sent something thick and electric through his body to take this open and inviting pose.

It felt _right_.

He wanted to pull off his shirt, to uncover his hot skin and feel the cool air of the ship. To have it touch his skin and let him breathe easy again. He fought the urge, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand instead of reaching down to grab his shirt’s hem and peel it up.

Coran and Allura were at the control panel in the middle of the deck, deep in conversation about current plans regarding the Galra forces under Zarkon. Keith didn’t hear a word of it. Hunk and Pidge were at their own stations. The former staring off into space thinking about who knew what, and the latter tinkering with her padd, no doubt upgrading the already advanced alien technology. All four were immersed in their own bubbles and oblivious to their fellow teammate’s growing discomfort and irritability.

Keith found his mind flitting to what it always seemed to within the last several hours: the black paladin.

He hadn't seen Shiro since they parted ways after training that morning. Keith had left the kitchen before Shiro had shown up, and their paths hadn't crossed at all throughout the day. It wasn't all that unusual, especially on a ship the size of the Castle, and with all the responsibilities they had now any one of them were lucky to see each other even once a day outside of meals. Unless, of course, they had Zarkon problems. Something in Keith’s core clenched needily though, like his body _begged_ him to get up and find Shiro.

Finally -- when the fire under his skin swelled and his exhale turned to a high whine in the back of his throat -- Keith pushed himself ungracefully out of his chair.

His legs felt weak, but some part of his brain kept his body moving to the sliding door. The room blurred around the edges as he walked, twisting into dull shapes before straightening out again before his hazy eyes. He had made it across the room and out the door without anyone on deck noticing.

He didn't know what he'd do when he found Shiro; didn't think that far ahead. He just knew he had to track the man down. Out in the hall he half held his body up with one hand against the smooth metal paneling. The surface was cold, but it did nothing to alleviate the burning fire under his skin.

The ship swam into and out of clarity as he moved down halls and across decks. Half the trip he didn't even know where he was, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was he keep moving until he found the one he needed.

He faintly remembered the twinkling lights of stars outside the observation hall windows, the muddled smells that lingered outside the kitchen, the air of emptiness that seeped out of open space and clung to the area outside the line of exit bay doors... Those things were familiar, but not important.

Keith knew he was getting closer to Shiro. It was like there was an ingrained instinct somewhere deep inside to alert him to the man's presence. Had he been even a fraction saner, he would have stopped to ponder why that was. After what felt like blurry blend of seconds, but could have very well been a full day of mindless wandering for all he knew, Keith stopped in front of the room Shiro had been assigned on the ship.

Shiro was just behind that door, Keith knew it, he could _smell_ him.

He didn't know if he had spoken, or made any sound to alert the other man he was outside, but just then the door slid open and Shiro was there, standing just under the frame. The smell of the older man hit Keith with force as it escaped the confines of the room Shiro spent half his time. But it was strongest coming from the black paladin himself.

Keith didn't think, didn't even look at Shiro before stepping right into his personal space and grabbing onto his jacket with tight fists and rubbing his nose into the middle dip of the other man's collarbone. He inhaled sharply and felt a wave of blissful comfort wash over his entire body, dimming the flames that licked his skin and soothing the burns left in their wake.

Shiro's scent was intoxicating, addicting, everything Keith wanted at that moment. He filled his lungs with breath after greedy breath of the black paladin’s smell. Keith was drawn to the side of Shiro's neck like a moth to a flame. It was so  _strong_ there.

He wanted to taste it. Wanted to have Shiro on his tongue.

“Keith? Hey, what's going on?”

After the initial shock of finding Keith at his door looking absolutely wrecked, and then having his friend rub his face against his neck, Shiro came back to his scenes and set both hands firmly on Keith's shoulders. He gave a gentle push, trying to get Keith to step back, but stilled when his friend -- honest to lions -- _whined_.

“Keith?” He tried getting the man's attention again, rubbing his thumbs in small circles where they rested on his friend’s shoulders to try and calm him down. There was definitely something wrong. Keith's face was flushed and his eyes looked glazed over from the split-second he'd seen them. “Keith, what happened? You have to talk to me.”

Keith didn't answer. At least... not in words. Instead Shiro felt the shorter’s tongue swipe up the side of his neck, right over the quickened beat of his jugular.

Shiro was so surprised he flinched, standing frozen to the spot as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. He was just licked. By Keith. Up his neck. By  _Keith_. This  _was_ Keith, and not an alien who snuck aboard the ship and took his form, right?

In the next moment Keith pulled back, but not away just yet. His hands stayed fisted into the front of Shiro's jacket, but at least now they could see each other's eyes. Keith looked as shocked and confused as Shiro felt, and his eyes lost just a touch of the haze they had before. It made Shiro worry even further, to see the man who was so usually in control and confident look as lost as this.

“Keith,” The black paladin kept his voice calm and even, something told him not to make a sudden movement or upset the man attached so tightly to him. The helmet with his communicator was just inside the door to his right. If he could take a step back he'd be able to reach it and get ahold of Allura. “I'm going to move back now, ok?”

Keith looked at him for a moment before speaking, voice shaking, “What's happening to me?”

It made Shiro's heart clench. A part of him wanted to lay a palm on Keith's cheek and soothe away the worry within him. Something told him that right now it wouldn’t exactly be appreciated, not when Keith was so jumpy.

“I don't know Keith, but I'm going to call Allura. She or Coran may know what to do.”

Keith nodded once, awkwardly, like he was relearning his own body, or trying hard to control it. His hands were still clenched to Shiro's front, and when Shiro took a step back they didn't come loose for another few seconds.

Shiro reached back to grab his helmet, eyes only leaving Keith for a beat. “Allura,” he spoke into the mic, opening the team's channel, “I need you and Coran to meet me at my room.”

The channel buzzed to life and the princess’ voice could be heard coming through the speaker. “Shiro? What's the matter?”

“Nothing too serious, I hope. Just come down here.”

“You in some kind of trouble? We can come too.” Shiro recognized it as Lance's voice. He saw Keith flinch as he heard that and watched him quickly avert his eyes.

“No, don't worry about me. I just need Allura and Coran.” Keith looked up at him again, and Shiro knew the younger was grateful, even if he didn't say so. Whatever was going on with Keith, he didn't want the others knowing about it, and Shiro couldn't blame him.

Shiro had admitted to himself a long time ago that he had a soft spot for Keith. Had ever since they met at the Garrison as cadets. He tried not to give in to it when they’d became paladins of Voltron and Shiro took on the role as their leader, but Keith made it difficult sometimes. This was just one of the more serious ones.

\- - -

“Oh? Oh…” Allura looked at the two men as she mulled over their newest problem in a series of many.

When she and Coran had made it to Shiro's location, in brisk time mind you, they had entered to see the two paladins sitting side by side on Shiro's bed. It had been an innocent enough sight, but there was a charge about them that played at something under the surface, something decidedly _not_  innocent.

It felt as if she could just about reach out and pluck it from the air itself.

Keith had trouble looking the two Alteans in the eye, and had one side flush up against Shiro’s -- as if he couldn't bear it if he didn't maintain some form of physical contact with the older man. Shiro, the dear, seemed to be taking it in stride. Giving in to the peculiar behavior Keith was performing and acting just slightly less than his usual poised self.

After the two, mostly Shiro, had explained what had happened, it struck Allura just what the issue with Keith might be. If she was correct… It hadn't exactly an easy and clean solution. Allura turned her gaze to Coran, and saw the same conclusion drawn in his nervous features. His mustache bristled this way and that as he habitually twisted his mouth in anxious thought. No doubt trying to come up with a way to explain this to two young, _human_ , men.

Although, Keith wasn't all human, was he? And that's exactly where the current problem lie.

Thankfully for everyone involved, including poor Coran, Allura was a wonderfully talented diplomat. Her skill in speech and level of propriety unmatched. Lucky for Keith specifically, both Alteans held knowledge of Galra customs and culture. It wasn't extensive by any means, but it would be informative enough.

“Well son, you see… At times… commonly three to four time a year, well…” Coran, bless him, tried to begin the lengthy talk.

“Coran,” Allura got her adviser's attention and cleared her throat before putting on a polite smile, “Perhaps I should be the one to explain?”

“Ah, yes, right you are princess. I'll just… shall I?” Coran took a large step back and stood by the door, gaze strictly on the ceiling and hands folded behind his back.

Allura took a deep breath to steady herself and schooled her features into a mask of calm before turning back to the young men seated on the bed. “Well Keith, I'm to believe congratulations are in order!”

The red paladin looked at her with a skeptical expression for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking. “Congratulations?”

“Why, yes! It's actually quite celebratory among the race when a Galra presents, and especially so when one presents as an omega.” After this, the princess was meet with near twin looks of confusion. One from each man before her.

“I'm sorry, Princess,” Shiro flitted from looking at Keith to Allura then back again, “I don't understand what you mean.”

“I mean,” she patiently explained, “that Keith here, being some good portion Galra, has just started his first heat. Such as which is only experienced by those Galra of the omega species. Or, more accurately, subspecies. As Coran had started to explain earlier, omegas go through a short period of heat three or four times a year, depending on the individual's cycle and level of fertility.”

“F-fertility?!” Keith choked, “Are you saying I could… I can…”

“Oh, my apologies Keith, I should have been more specific, my knowledge of Galra anatomy is rather dusty. No, you won't be able to conceive child due to your physiology taking after humans. And as you know, humans are one such life form where those born with certain anatomy cannot get pregnant.” As an afterthought she added, “I am sorry about that.”

“No… no that's fine,” Slowly the color returned to Keith's face where it had drained to leave his complexion pale. “No problem.”

Allura hummed, opting to move along. “Now, like I've mentioned, my knowledge of Galra anatomy is limited and quite possibly out of date, but Coran and I will do our best to answer any questions you two might have about the bond.”

“What bond?” Shiro's brow knitted in question.

“Oh, apologies again, I thought I had covered that detail. As an omega in heat, Keith seeks out a suitable alpha as a partner to…” She trailed off for a moment thinking of a suitable word, “mate... him through his cycle.”

At their identical wide eyed looks of shock, she continued on.

“Omegas are rare and coveted in Galra society, and historically they and alphas mate for life. Meaning, during a heat the alpha marks the omega as their own. During this time the omega submits to the alpha in body and soul, and the alpha has made the decision to protect and care for their omega for as long as they both live. It is a rather ancient tradition, and as I've explained my knowledge could now be horribly outdated.”

“You said Keith- the omega chooses an… alpha to spend their heat with,” Shiro began, “but I'm not a Galra, I can't be an alpha.”

“Yes, that took me by surprise as well…” Allura looked off in thought, a hand to her chin as she spoke, “I have a couple theories on that. The first being that Keith's omega side instinctively perceived you as a sort of substitute for what he craves. You are the black paladin, leader of the legendary defender Voltron, after all.

“My second guess, which isn't as likely in my opinion, is that somehow when the Galra scientists where connecting your cell tissue to that arm, they made other-- less noticeable or dormant-- changes to your physiology. It doesn't explain _why_ they chose to make such changes, unless they had not intended to and it was a side effect from forcing a connection between your human body and their Galra technology.”

“And if I don't mate?” Keith spoke up, causing Shiro to whip his head around to stare at him. Keith didn't meet his gaze.

Allura turned to him with surprise. He had a hard look in his eyes, defiant as always. “Well, it wouldn't kill you. Omegas are not required to mate, but it will be rather unpleasant during this time,” She explained. “From what I've read, if the omega cannot find a suitable mate or flat out rejects the idea of mating during a heat then it will last longer and things will only worsen more and more as the days go by.”

“The symptoms you've already experienced are just the beginning, Keith. It is your first heat, so it is much more intense than the ones to come, but that doesn't mean those won't be near unbearable as well.”

“How long?” The red paladin had dropped his eyes to the floor in front of him.

“I believe the shortest is about three sun rotations, longest five. But if you truly do not wish to mate then I would not be surprised if it lasted a week or more.” Allura paused for a moment, deciding if this next part was in poor taste to be bringing up at this time. Ultimately she came to the conclusion that in poor taste or not, it had to be said.

“Keith. We are in the middle of a war with an entire race of people, being lead under the most dangerous man in the universe. He won't stop his attacks because one of the paladins of Voltron is out of commission. We can't afford a week without the red lion.”

Keith kept his eyes firmly to the floor, his jaw working as he thought. Shiro kept his gaze on his friend, obviously worried for him. “Keith...” Shiro began to speak, but was cut short when the red paladin rose his head and addressed Allura.

“When I'm close to Shiro it isn't so bad. What if instead we just try staying in close proximity? I’m only part Galra, so it probably won't be as... consuming. That way neither of us are pressured into anything.”

“It may work,” Allura mused. “I can't, and won't, ask anything from either of you, but I do hope that it won't interfere with paladin business. And for your sake, Keith, that your Galra blood is diluted enough for it to get you through your heat well enough.”

Keith nodded. Next to him Shiro looked like he wanted to say something, but swallowed it down and turned to Allura. “Thank you, Princess. You too Coran.”

Coran, who had until now been silent as a mouse, twitched and rose a hand in awkward salute. “Of course my boy, happy to be of help. Now if that's all, we really should be returning to the bridge to finish plans and what not. Princess?”

Allura hid her smirk of amusement at Coran’s nervous rambling and nodded to him before turning to say her goodbyes to the two paladins. “Take your time to get to the bridge, paladins,” She spoke, “We do need to speak to all of you as a group when you're ready.”

She got two nods in response before she turned to leave through the door with Coran. They walked down the hall in silence on their way back to the bridge. Allura allowed her face to fall when she was sure Coran couldn't see it.

It was already a struggle to stay even a step out of Zarkon’s reach. What would they do now?

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the princess had said that the following days wouldn’t be easy, she hadn’t been exaggerating. Not that Keith knew that with certainty, since it had only been a couple hours since she had spoken with them... but if those two hours were any indication for what the following days had in store for him, then it would be as insufferable as she said. 

He could feel the heat and it’s hold on him with every minute that passed, but the intensity of it rose and fell in waves. He would experience nothing more than the usual burning under his skin and an embarrassing urge to curl up on Shiro’s lap, and then minutes later the burning felt like nothing more than hot embers in the wake of the searing fire that rose up within his body. The urge to touch Shiro became much, much more, and Keith had to grit his teeth and grip the arms of his chair to keep himself from humiliating himself further. If he didn’t, he was afraid he’d jump the black paladin’s bones right here in the middle of the deck with no thought to anything else. If that happened he didn’t think he’d ever be able to live the shame down. 

It didn’t help that Shiro was sitting right there, across the deck from Keith and easily in his line of sight. The older man kept taking glances at Keith too, holding his gaze when they made eye-contact. Shiro looked as understanding and sympathetic as always. It made Keith want to scream in frustration and straddle him at the same time. 

In the receding intensity of the last wave, Keith had enough and stood from his chair. He had to leave, to get away from Shiro or else he’d do something incredibly stupid. Shiro caught the motion and moved like he was about to stand but wasn’t sure if he should or not. Keith forced himself to pay him no mind and left through the doors of the deck. 

As soon as he left the room Shiro was in, his body rebelled and he stumbled in his steps. It felt like his heart twisted in his chest, pleading with him to run back to Shiro and press himself as close as possible. Keith growled, angry at how weak he was being, at how needy and clingy this stupid heat was making him. This was entirely unlike him, and it pissed him off. 

Keith had always been a loner, someone who could make it on his own, and he prefered it that way. Now he couldn’t even think about anything other than Shiro, and how attractive he was; how big his arms were, how caring he was, how sure and strong, how skilled, how confident even when faced with the end of a Galra gun.

Keith whined high in his throat. He was fucked. 

_ He wanted to be fucked _ . 

Shiro would make an excellent fuck…

Keith just barely stopped himself from yelling in anger. He hadn’t made it very far from the pilot deck and the last thing he wanted was anyone overhearing. 

Some training may help get his mind off Shiro, if it was vigorous enough. Then again his body felt weaker than normal, and he didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate enough anyway, especially during a bad wave. He could hole himself up in his room, lock the door, keep the lights off, try to work out his frustration on his own… But the thought of that just made him blanch. Something told him it’d only make him more frustrated in the long run, and it felt like giving in. He refused to give up. That made him nothing more than an animal, than the Galra. 

He liked the observation decks, especially the one on the lowest level. He’d go there instead. No one knew he spent nights he couldn’t sleep within those walls watching space pass them by, it was like his own isolated den. 

It was a decent idea, and one he stood by, but with every step he took further away from the pilot deck -- away from Shiro -- the more his body betrayed him. Keith was nothing if not a fighter, though, and after a while he was close enough to slam a hand on the door controls to the observation deck. 

The red paladin stumbled inside, leaning his back against the doors after they closed. His legs gave out on him and he slid to the metal floor with a huff. His skin tingled and itched something fierce and he got the feeling that no matter what he tried nothing would stop it. Other than Shiro’s hands, that was.

Keith’s mind was flooded with the mental image of Shiro grabbing his hips as he arched his back against the taller man, desperate to get friction where he wanted it most, the black paladin’s mouth all over his neck, his teeth digging into the soft skin of his throat as Shiro marked him with a bite where the base met his shoulder. Keith groaned loud and low, softly banging the back of his head on the door behind him as he settled into a new position on the floor. He could feel when the stronger waves of heat would hit, and another one was coming up on him fast. 

At least he was alone, in one of the lowest decks of the ship, far away from the other paladins. 

Or he was, before the doors slid open, causing Keith to fall back in a flop on the floor of the entryway. He didn’t have the extra strength to sit up  _ and  _ focus on breathing evenly, so he stayed sprawled on the floor and looked up at the intruder.

His hooded purple eyes met quizzical black ones. A pink scar cut a handsome path across the bridge of their nose, and they had a cute patch of white hair right in the middle of black. Of course out of all the ones on this cursed ship, Shiro would be the one to happen upon him. Caring, sexy, perfect Shiro. 

“Uh, hey,” The black paladin greeted. 

“Hey,” Keith breathed out. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before either one said anything. Keith occupied himself in that time by trying not to pant over Shiro. It was harder than it should be.

“You want a hand up?” Shiro asked.

“That’s probably not a good idea. For obvious reasons,” Keith replied shortly. 

“Oh. Yeah, right…” Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous habit he’s had since the Garrison, Keith knew. “Why don’t we go over to the window seats? The floor can’t be comfortable.”

“Actually, it’s not bad. It’s cold, so it keeps me from suffering,” Keith thought a moment, “at least partially.”

Shiro took in a breath and held it before releasing. He dropped down to the floor and sat with his legs crossed by Keith’s head. “You know…” He started, “you don’t have to use the floor. Or the arms of your chair. Or the fridge.” 

Shiro left it open-ended but Keith caught the insinuation. Shiro offered something Keith desperately wanted, had wanted far before he knew about his Galra blood, before they even found the blue lion, but it was something he refused to let himself take. Not like this. Not when he knew it’d be taking advantage of Shiro’s sympathy.

Keith kept his eyes to the ceiling. “No. Thanks though.” 

“Keith,” Shiro huffed, “This can’t be easy for you. I know you want to keep your pride intact, but I’m here for you too. I hate seeing you hurting.”

“This isn’t about my  _ pride _ , Shiro,” Keith grit out. “How did you even find me anyway, I only ever come here in the middle of the night, and no one’s seen me then.”

“That’s a good question, actually.” It was Shiro’s turn to look at the ceiling now. “I kind of just… followed my gut, in a way. I wanted to give you space, but I was nervous after you left the main deck. Thought I’d track you down and make sure you were okay.” 

That sounded strange to Keith, almost too close to home for his comfort. He squinted at Shiro in suspicion. “You followed your gut?”

The older man’s face actually flushed a dusty pink. The black paladin was blushing. “In a sense, yes.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Shiro?”

“I think that whatever awoke within you after learning about your galra lineage may have been shared with me, as well.” He paused, “Or, more accurately, when your heat started.” 

Keith sat up then, making himself light-headed, and held Shiro’s eye. He didn’t like where this was going. “In what ways, exactly?”

“Well… When I said I ‘followed my gut’, it was more like... I was drawn to you. I knew exactly where you were, and had to find you. I wasn’t lying when I said that you leaving made me nervous, but it was more than that. Everything inside me told me to not let you leave my sight. I tried to let it go, but in all honestly, I didn’t really want to.”

Keith’s heart felt like it stopped beating, and he was sure his blood would have run cold if that were possible in his current situation. “Shiro, I’m so sorry. Fuck. I didn’t mean to rope you into this, I never meant for this to happen, any of this. If I had known it would affect you, I never would have-”

“Keith!” Shiro cut him off with a wave, “Keith, it’s okay. I don’t blame you, none of this is your fault.” Shiro set a hand on Keith’s shoulder. It was a comforting gesture that Shiro used often with all the paladins, and comfort Keith it did, but his touch did more than just that. “I’m not angry, especially not with you. I’m happy to help with whatever you need, if you want me.” 

“Thank you, Shiro. That means a lot.” Keith gave his oldest friend a small grateful smile. He appreciated all Shiro did, and would do if asked, but he would never stoop that low. Keith could never ask that of Shiro who would give it only out of a sense of obligation. They were friends, but that was all they were. Shiro didn’t see him as anything other than that, and it hurt; had for years. Keith knew better than to hope for something he’d never get. 

The red paladin placed his own hand over the older man’s, keeping it in place. “Maybe just keep some contact? As dumb as it is, it helps.” 

Shiro smiled, and Keith was too preoccupied to notice the wavering edge it had. “Of course, buddy. It’s the least I can do.”

\---

Shiro had been on edge and restless since he woke up that morning. Training a bit with Keith had helped take his mind off it, but then it came back tenfold when they split ways after. Then Keith had showed up at his room later that day looking completely out of it, and although Shiro had been worried for the red paladin, a part of him had preened inwardly. Allura told them Keith was in heat, and he had come straight to Shiro.

On the deck, after their talk with Allura and Coran, the restlessness was back. Keith had sat at his usual station behind Shiro and to the right, and Shiro hadn’t realized just how far away it was until now. He knew Keith was aware of each time he looked behind him to stare, he just didn't care. 

Something deep in the black paladin stirred every time his eyes locked with Keith’s. Something primal and  _ wanting _ . He wanted to walk over to the little omega and crowd him against his seat. He wanted to latch his teeth onto his neck and bite down, wanted to mark him like Allura mentioned. Wanted to hear Keith whine high in his throat again, like he had earlier outside his room, while Shiro ground their hips together. 

Keith broke his gaze away and Shiro had been roughly brought back to his senses. Keith had stood and left the room not much longer after that, and Shiro’s heart clenched in his chest as he watched the doors slide shut behind him. He pondered whether he should stay or follow. Keith obviously wanted space, but the longer he was away from Keith the more Shiro’s nerves frayed. It was close to fifteen minutes later when Shiro couldn't bare the distance any longer and got up to find him. 

He came across the red paladin in one if the observation decks. It took all the strength Shiro had not to immediately pull Keith up and press him up against the wall till every inch of them were touching. Instead, they talked. Shiro more than Keith, but he didn't blame the guy. He looked sinfully ruined. Shiro thought darkly that  _ he _ wanted to be the one to ruin Keith. 

After that, they had come to an agreement of sorts. One that wasn't at all what Shiro wanted, but he would never push Keith into anything more, no matter how tempting it was. Keith didn't want anything else. He didn't want Shiro beyond the heat overtaking his body, and that was… fine. Shiro liked Keith, a lot, and he wasn't about to ruin the friendship they shared just because of feelings he's kept hidden since before Kerberos. 

So, they’d keep physical contact. As much as Keith needed, and Shiro wouldn’t dare ask for more. 

After finding Keith in the lower level of the Castle, they walked hand in hand back to the pilot deck, Keith pressing himself tight to Shiro’s side. Being so close was soothing. Keith’s inner fire died down to a tame low flame. And the proximity didn’t only affect the red paladin. Shiro’s frayed nerves were soothed, his anxiety at not being near Keith calmed. It was ineffective in... other areas, however.

They got back to the pilot deck and when the time came to split ways to go to their own stations, Shiro felt Keith pause beside him. They would be so far from each other, and it had just about been torture before. 

“Sit with me,” Shiro spoke low as to not catch the attention of the others, though he didn’t think they’d be able to hear much with how far back in the room they stood.

“What,” Keith huffed, “like on your lap?”

Oh. Right. The seats were only really built for one, and unless they were both the size of Pidge, they’d never fit comfortably. Shiro shrugged a little sheepishly. It didn’t sound like such a bad idea to him.

Keith’s eyes widened and then he looked away annoyed if not a little embarrassed. “I’m not sitting on your lap, Shiro! Not with… Everyone around.” Shiro could see the tips of his ears redden.  “I’ll be fine.”

“You weren’t fine before,” Shiro pointed out. “What if we went somewhere else?”

“Allura and Coran need the paladins here,” Keith argued. “We need to work out a plan with The Blade of Marmora to fight Zarkon.” 

Shiro wanted to protest, but he knew Keith was right. The irony of  _ Keith  _ being the one out of the two of them to think of their responsibility to the universe wasn’t lost on Shiro. Maybe he was further gone than he knew.

Shiro quickly thought up ways to keep Keith close. The red paladin on his knees by Shiro’s chair brought up a pretty mental image, and Shiro’s insides warmed pleasurably at the thought. He quickly dispelled the idea and cleared his head. Asking for that would be pressuring Keith, and he wouldn’t do that. There was no way around it. He would just have to let Keith go and hope it’d be okay. 

“Alright,” the black paladin sighed. “But come to me if you want to. It isn’t easy for me either, you know.” 

Keith nodded before untangling himself from Shiro’s side. Shiro almost,  _ almost _ , tightened his grip on the younger man’s hand as it slid lose, but was able to control himself at the last moment. As he watched Keith walk away to his station he felt the restlessness and worry rear back up inside. Shiro fought the urge to go to the red paladin’s station, and instead made it to his own. He still found it impossible to keep his eyes ahead of him, looking back often to meet Keith’s gaze and hold it. 

As difficult as it was to pay even a fraction of his attention to the discussion between their group and The Blade of Marmora, they eventually worked out a plan and set a time to carry it out. Allura, blessedly, agreed to two days of rest before they would have to gather the items, and person, needed. Not only would the paladins need the time to recharge, but The Blade had need for extra time for preparations on their end as well. 

Hunk was the first to leave the deck, half awake and mumbling to himself about retiring to his room to get more sleep. Allura and Coran followed him out, the princess assuring her advisor that she would follow Hunk’s lead and get some shut eye. That left them with Pidge, Lance, and Kolivan, the acting leader of The Blade. Lance stood from his station lazily, stretching his arms over his head with a loud yawn. 

“Well, I’m beat. Gonna hit the shower then my bed. Don’t wake me up until it’s time to kick Zarkon’s ass, okay?” The blue paladin spoke as he made his way to the exit.

“Yeah, sure Lance. Sleep well,” Pidge replied without bothering to look up from her tinkering inside Rover. 

Shiro was just about to walk over to Keith when in the corner of his eye he caught Kolivan striding over to the red paladin, his Blade mask off and hood down around his neck. The Galra had his sights set intensely on Keith. 

Shiro watched as Kolivan took just a step too close to Keith for comfort and felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle in response. The Galra man was nearly a foot taller than Keith was, having to look down at him, even when they both stood. 

“It’s Keith, isn’t it?” Kolivan asked.

“Yes,” Keith sounded confused at to why the Galra took such a sudden interest in him. “Is there something you need?”

“Me, no. But you…” Kolivan made a show of eyeing Keith up and down, “you are in heat.”

The younger man froze, his posture straightening and eyes wide as he watched the Blade. 

“Do you have a mate yet?” The Galra asked when Keith took just a little too long to respond.

The red paladin’s eyes flitted to Shiro for just a moment before returning to the Blade, his usual defiance there. “I don’t want one.”

The Galra studied him, seemingly set back. “To refuse a mate during your heat will cause much suffering. You have options.” Kolivan set his gaze on Shiro then, “Ones that can fully give you the release you need.” 

That was it. Shiro marched across the deck to where Keith and Kolivan stood and set himself firmly between the two, Keith protected behind his back. “Sorry, Keith isn’t interested.” He had tried to make his voice calm and collected but it held an aggressive bite despite himself. 

“Hmm,” The Galra hummed as he studied Shiro, “You wish to take him and yet you haven’t marked him as your own. Why?”

Shiro reddened, but pushed ahead anyway. “It’s up to Keith. If he doesn’t want to mate then he won’t. End of story.” 

“If that’s the case, you’d better keep a close eye on him.” Kolivan took a long hungry look at Keith behind Shiro’s shoulder before meeting Shiro’s steely glare once more. “Even among the Galra, he is considered most attractive. You’ll have competition.” With a polite nod to Shiro, the Blade turned on his heel and strode out the door.

With the Galra gone, Shiro deflated. The tension in his back and shoulders lessened as he relaxed, the faint purple glow of his cybernetic arm softening until it was altogether gone. He hadn’t even realized it had activated during their discussion. Behind him, he felt arms snake around his middle as Keith pressed himself against his back. Shiro could feel the man shaking. The black paladin twisted in Keith’s hold, bringing them face to face. Or, face to chest. The shorter man was hiding his face in Shiro’s shirt. 

“Keith, it’s okay now,” Shiro spoke softly and ran his fingers through his friend’s hair. “He’s gone, I won’t let anyone come near you again, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Keith spoke into Shiro’s shirt. Shiro could still feel him shaking, but it was lessening now. “It was just… No, nothing. I’m good.” 

Shiro nodded, realizing Keith wouldn’t see it till too late. “Come on, let's go somewhere else. Away from here.” Shiro pulled away, but stayed close to Keith, making sure to keep some form of contact with the man. 

“Wait, Shiro,” he spoke. The shorter man worried at his bottom lip as he looked up to the black paladin, acting more nervous than Shiro had ever seen him. Suddenly Keith grabbed at the collar of Shiro’s shirt and pulled himself up to his toes. There was a moment, just a few short seconds, where Keith’s mouth hung stationary in the air an inch away from Shiro’s. The black paladin’s breath caught in his throat, scared that if he even breathed it would scare Keith away. The  _ last  _ thing he wanted right now was to scare Keith away. 

Shiro had nothing to fear it turned out, because in the next heartbeat, Keith’s lips were pressed softly against his own. 

Shiro was swept up in the feeling of his friend’s mouth against him. The older man brought both hands up to settle on the sides of Keith’s head as they kissed. He tilted Keith’s head just a touch, doing the same to his own in the other direction, and the kiss was deepened, made more intense. 

Shiro broke away first and Keith made the most attractive whine at the lost of contact. His deep purple eyes blinked open and the expression he wore was a cute mix of pissed off and dazed. Shiro couldn’t help the smile he gave as he looked at Keith, teasing him just a little. “Ready to go now?”

Keith huffed but nodded, so Shiro dropped his hands from the man’s head and held one of Keith’s as he lead the paladin out of the room and down the hall. 

That left Pidge alone in the previously crowded room, her squinted suspicious eyes glued to the door the red and black paladins had just left from. Rover slowly floated up beside her, his panel still open for her as she made repairs to his circuits. Or had, before she was rudely interrupted. He beeped twice, trying to get her attention and questioning why she had stopped so suddenly. Pidge cleared her throat and turned to her robot, adjusting her glasses which had slid a little ways down the bridge of her nose. 

“Lets agree to never speak of this. To anyone.” 

Rover beeped innocently in reply.

\- - -

Keith had made the mistake of mentioning how he hadn’t eating anything of substance since breakfast that morning; roughly ten hours ago. The sentence had barely ended before Shiro was firmly pulling him toward the kitchens, lecturing him the entire way.

“You can’t live on protein bars Keith, you’re in heat, and we don’t fully understand what that even means yet! You have to take extra care of yourself during this time.”

“You’re overreacting Shiro, I’m fine. I haven’t really been hungry.” Not for food, at least. But he wasn’t about to tell Shiro that. 

A bowl of heated up leftovers that Keith recognized as the stew Hunk made earlier that day was set in front of him at his seat at the counter. When had Shiro prepared that? Keith had been watching him the entire time but hadn’t seen the older man grab a bowl from the cupboard or use the weird space microwave… Although, his mind was more fuzzy than not, and he found he hadn’t been paying much attention to the parts of Shiro above the waist. 

Keith cast his eyes down to the food with a muttered ‘thanks’. Shiro had always been caring toward his team, a born leader through and through, but Keith never remembered him being this attentive. “Do you have to watch me so intensely?” The red paladin didn’t have to look up to know Shiro was staring. He could feel it on his skin. 

“Uh, right. Sorry.” Keith did glance up then and saw Shiro’s face redden as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Guess I’m just still worried about you.” 

“You don’t need to be, like I’ve said a hundred times before, I’m  _ fine. _ ” 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t worry, Keith. You’re my best friend. Have been for a long time.” Something about that made Keith’s heart beat just a little faster. “Now eat.” Shiro walked around the counter to take the seat next to Keith and rested his crossed arms on the surface in front of him. The stew looked just as appetizing as it had before, and instead of Lance stinking up the room, Shiro was there. It was exceptionally easier to eat because of that, and true to Hunk’s skill, it was delicious. Keith hadn’t known how hungry he really was until he took that first bite. 

“So,” Keith was halfway down the bowl when Shiro spoke again, “Have you thought about where you’re going to sleep?”

Keith thought about it around a spoonful of stew. “Not really,” he shrugged. “Figured I’d just sleep in my own room like always, but… It’s probably for the best if I,” he paused just a moment to calm his pounding heart. He was all of a sudden terrified of Shiro’s rejection. “If I slept with you, in your room.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Shiro meet him with a smile and Keith let out the breath he was holding and smiled back. Of course Shiro wouldn’t reject him. The black paladin had made it crystal clear that he was there for whatever Keith needed. Shiro was glaringly kind like that.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Shiro responded by moving his seat just a little closer, bringing them to sit shoulder to shoulder. The touch was welcomed, it felt good, but Keith wanted more. Something. Anything. 

“Keith,” Shiro’s eyes kept flicking down to the younger man’s lips and back up to his dark purple eyes.

They were very close now, both leaning toward the other without realizing they were. Keith licked his lips as he looked at the black paladin, mouth just inches away from touching Shiro’s. He felt Shiro’s hand come up and rest against the side of his neck, and was surprised to feel just how much that small touch affected him. He nodded, mumbling a breathy ‘Uh-huh?’

“Can I kiss you again?” 

“Yes,” Keith answered quickly, and without hesitation tilted his head at the right angle to push up against the older man.

“Boy, am I starved!” 

The doors to the kitchen slid open with a whoosh and in strode Lance, dressed in his ridiculous blue silk pajamas complete with matching lion slippers. Where did he even  _ get  _ those? 

Shiro and Keith pulled apart so quickly when they heard Lance that Keith wouldn’t be surprised to find out he’d gotten whiplash. Both paladins stared ahead and pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary, Shiro staring at the fridge and Keith returning to his stew. 

“Oh, hey guys,” Lance greeted happily, then stopped to consider them. “What happened to you two?

“Nothing,” they hurriedly replied in unison, exchanging a sheepish glance when it just made them sound more suspicious.

“Yeah, right...” Lance leaned over the counter with his hands on his hips to glare questioningly at Keith. Keith leaned back in his seat, glaring right back. Lance’s gross smell was already starting to tickle his nose.

“What did Keith do?” He asked Shiro.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” 

“You  _ always _ do something! And you look guilty. What was it this time, huh?” 

“You’re so ridiculous, you think just because-”

“Hey, enough!” Shiro had stood and put himself between the red and blue paladins. To cut off their fight for one, but also because Lance had gotten just a little too close to Keith for his comfort. “Nothing is wrong, Lance, we’re all just tired from the negotiations. Lets just calm down.”

“Hmmmm… I’m not convinced.” Lance continued to stare at Keith. “Keith’s been acting weird all day. You know he sniffed me at lunch and told me I needed to shower?”

“That isn’t true! You just stinked up the whole room, I could smell it as soon as I walked in. And now you’re doing it again!” 

“Please! I _ just _ got out of the shower, you can’t blame whatever grudge you have against me on improper hygiene this time!”

“What are you even talking about?! If one of us holds a grudge, it’s you!” 

“Okay. Okay!” Shiro rose his voice a second time to be heard over the fighting paladins. “Keith, come with me. We’re going to bed so this ends now.”

Keith wanted to refuse their leader and stay to prove himself right to Lance, but being alone with Shiro sounded much, much better. He pushed back from the counter and deposited his nearly empty bowl in the Altean equivalent of a sink before following Shiro out of the door. If he threw one last glare at Lance as he went, then well, Shiro hadn’t seen it. 

They walked a little ways down the hall and turned a corner when Shiro turned to him. “Why is it that you and Lance can never get along? Just when I think you two have come to see eye to eye it’s another argument.”

“Ugh, I’d rather talk about anything other than  _ him  _ right now.” Keith crossed his arms against his chest. He knew it made him look childish but he didn’t care.

Shiro sighed. “Fine. But we will have to eventually. I need my team to get along.” They continued walking in silence for a moment before Shiro asked, “Did you really smell him?”

“I wasn’t my fault! All I did was walk in the kitchen and Lance was there making it smell all gross and--” Keith looked at Shiro then and saw the upturn of one corner of his mouth as he listened. “Hey! This isn’t funny!” Keith shoved him playfully and Shiro broke out in a laugh at that. 

“It’s kinda funny.” 

“Is not!” Keith glared, but Shiro’s dark eyes were sparkling with amusement and that made it much harder to keep a straight face. Keith tried looking away so Shiro couldn’t see his smile, but he had anyway. 

“Keith?”

“Hmm?”

Keith turned his head to look at Shiro when the other hadn’t said anything else and was pleasantly surprised with the feel of Shiro’s lips pressed to his. He picked up where Lance had interrupted. Keith couldn’t say he wasn’t glad for it. 

It was only the second time they’d kissed, but Keith already felt like it was something he’d never tire of. Something he didn’t ever want to have to live without. The shorter man snuck his arms around Shiro’s neck as their mouths moved against each other in a hypnotizing dance. Shiro put his large hands on Keith’s hips and lifted the shorter up to hold against the cold metal of the hall’s wall. Keith immediately wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist when he felt himself be lifted, and when the kiss ended took in his position between the wall’s surface and Shiro’s hard body. It created a delicious mix of cold soaking through the back of his shirt while Shiro heated him up from the front. 

“Don’t stop,” Keith tightened his hold on Shiro while he spoke. 

“Never,” Shrio breathed. 

Instead of kissing him again, Shiro ducked his head to kiss and lick at the soft skin right under Keith’s jaw. Keith dug his blunt nails into the thin shirt Shiro always wore under his jacket and tilted his head back, presenting his neck for the alpha pressed against him. He wanted Shiro to bite him, to finally mark him like he should have as soon as his heat hit. The thought of it made Keith’s hips buck up into Shiro’s. Shiro growled,  _ growled _ , and tightened his grip on Keith’s hips. Keith hoped he had bruises that lasted days after this. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned. The black paladin’s voice was rough and thick with restraint. 

“Please Shiro, please please,” Keith wasn’t sure what it was he was begging for exactly. He just needed more than this. So much more than this. 

Keith finally felt the hard cut of teeth against the skin of his neck and he keened high in his throat. Shiro bit down, not hard enough to break skin, not even hard enough to leave a mark, but it felt so,  _ so _ , good. Shiro used his teeth more often after that, switching between lips, tongue, and teeth to litter Keith’s neck with touches. Keith was openly grinding his hips against Shrio now. He didn’t care. All he could think about was chasing the mind-numbing pleasure this gave him. 

Still, it wasn’t enough. 

“Shiro, I want…”

“I know.” Shiro pulled off Keith, no easy feat, and looked him in the eye. The red paladin looked perfect like this. Trapped against Shiro, squirming to get more friction against his hard dick under the dark jeans. Shiro almost wished this moment could last forever. Instead he burned the image of Keith panting as he was pressed up against the wall of a dark hall into his mind. 

The look on Keith’s face was sinful. He was just about  _ begging _ for Shiro to fuck him. Shiro was far beyond tempted. The older man couldn’t help it when he locked onto Keith’s lips with his own and ground his own hips against the red paladin’s as they kissed in messy desperation. The feeling of his hard cock rutting against Keith’s through the material of their pants felt way better than it had any reason feeling. Keith groaned into Shiro’s mouth. The black paladin swallowed down every noise.

“Shiro,” Keith spoke between rough kisses, “your room, now.” 

It was nearly impossible for Shiro to pull away from Keith when everything in his body screamed at him to  _ take _ , to  _ mate _ , but he managed with no small amount of difficulty to untangle himself from the other man. 

Unfortunately, Shiro’s room was down a deck, so it’d be a little while before getting there. Fortunately, the elevator was empty. Shiro was both bitter and thankful that the elevator only took two ticks to get to the level they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos and comment?


End file.
